Deborah Harry Solo
Deborah Harry Solo Appearances 1981 14-Feb-81 Saturday Night Live, New York, NY (Debbie performed "Come Back Jonee" and "Love TKO". Chris Stein and Clem Burke also performed on the show) 11-May-81 Bonds International Casino, New York, NY (Debbie, Chris & Jimmy appear with Nile Rodgers and Bernard Edwards at a benefit for Anya Phillips. Debbie performed Rapture and several other songs) 1986 31-Dec-86 Club 4D, New York, NY (Lip sync "French Kissing'') 1987 17-Jan-87 Saturday Night Live, New York, NY (Debbie performed "French Kissin" and "In Love With Love". Band included Chris Stein, Leigh Foxx, Jimmy Clark) 13-Dec-87 Madison Square Garden, New York, NY (Benefit concert. Debbie sang backup for Lou Reed) 16-Dec-87 Beacon Theater, New York, NY (Aids benefit. As Deborah Harry's Tiger Bomb. Band included Chris Stein, Leigh Foxx, Thommy Price, and Phil Ashley. Ramones appeared for three tracks) 1988 28-Jan-88 Madison Square Garden, New York, NY (benefit concert) Unknown 1988 CBGB's, New York, NY (Debbie drums for Tom Tom Club) 01-Apr-88 The Ritz, New York, NY (Joey Ramone's Annual Trash Ball Extravaganza) 1989 13-Jan-89 The Ritz, New York, NY (Did Aleister Crowley reading, Venus in Furs and TV Eye) 21-Sep-89 Max's On Broadway, Baltimore, MD (This was cancelled in advance, but after tickets were issued (no explanation given). It appears that it was later rescheduled at Hammerjacks) 22-23-Sep-89 Metropol, Pittsburgh, PA (Unconfirmed) 25-Sep-89 The Stone Pony, Asbury Park, NJ 26-Sep-89 Toad's Place, New Haven, CT 27-Sep-89 Lido Beach, Long Island, NY (Sponsored By WDRE Radio (Ellensburg NY); this was their annual party, by radio station invitation or winning tickets on the radio only) October 6, 1989 BBC Studios, London, ENG (Wogan BBC1 TV) October 2-4, 6-8 & 10, 1989 The Borderline, London, ENG 10-Oct-89 The Borderline, London, ENG 11-Oct-89 San Francisco, CA 12-Oct-89 One Step Beyond, Santa Clara, CA 14-Oct-89 Portland, OR October 15, 1989 Moore Theater, Seattle, WA 17-Oct-89 The Commodore, Vancouver, BC 18-Oct-89 The Forge Cabaret, Victoria, BC (some question about the date) 20-Oct-89 Sonoma, CA 25-Oct-89 Arsenio Hall Show (Interview; "I Want That Man" performed live) 23-26-Oct-89 The Roxy, Los Angeles, CA 28-Oct-89 The Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA 29-Oct-89 San Diego, CA 30-Oct-89 Phoenix, AZ 01-Nov-89 The Channel, Boston, MA 02-Nov-89 The Channel, Boston, MA 03-Nov-89 Chestnut Cabaret, Philadelphia, PA (Band: Chris Stein (guitar), Leigh Foxx (bass), Carla Olla (guitar), Suzi Davis (keyboard), Jimmy Clark (drums). Opening band: Maria Excommunikata) 04-Nov-89 Chestnut Cabaret, Philadelphia, PA (Opening band: Maria Excommunikata) 06-Nov-89 Hammerjacks, Baltimore, MD (This was the show rescheduled instead of "Max's") 08-Nov-89 Georgetown Bayou, Washington, DC 09-Nov-89 Georgetown Bayou, Washington, DC 10-Nov-89 The World, New York, NY 11-Nov-89 The World, New York, NY (Opening act: Maria Excommunikata) 12-Nov-89 The World, New York, NY (Opening act: Maria Excommunikata) 21-Nov-89 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED 23-Nov-89 Edinburgh Network, Edinburgh, SCOT 24-Nov-89 Glasgow Tramway, Glasgow, SCOT 26-Nov-89 Manchester International, Manchester, ENG 27-Nov-89 Nottingham Rock City Nightclub, Nottingham, ENG 29-Nov-89 Town & Country Club, London, ENG 30-Nov-89 Town & Country Club, London, ENG 01-Dec-89 Town & Country Club, London, ENG 03-Dec-89 Docks, Hamburg, GER 04-Dec-89 Tor 3, Dusseldorf, GER 05-Dec-89 Batschkapp Club, Frankfurt, GER 07-Dec-89 Theaterfabrik, Munich, GER 09-Dec-89 Miraldo Theatre, Milan, ITY 10-Dec-89 Theatre Variety, Florence, ITY 11-Dec-89 Piper Club, Rome, ITY 12-Dec-89 Rome, ITY This may have been on or originally scheduled for the 11th. 13-Dec-89 Sala Zeleste, Barcelona, SPA 14-Dec-89 Sala Jacare, Madrid, SPA 16-Dec-89 La Cigale, Paris, FRA (rescheduled from November 20) 1990 30-Jan-90 Visage, Orlando, FL (no support, probably a track date) 31-Jan-90 Miami, FL 01-Feb-90 St. Petersburg, FL — United States 02-Feb-90 Atlanta, GA — United States 04-Feb-90 Summit, Houston, TX — United States 05-Feb-90 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX — United States w/ Tears For Fears. 07-Feb-90 St. Louis, MO — United States w/ Tears For Fears 08-Feb-90 UIC Pavilion, Chicago, IL — United States w/ Tears For Fears 10-Feb-90 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI — United States w/ Tears For Fears 11-Feb-90 Toronto, ON (a report that Debie was not feeling well for this show and only played for a half hour) 12-Feb-90 Richfield, OH — United States w/ Tears For Fears 13-Feb-90 Pittsburgh, PA — United States w/ Tears For Fears 15-Feb-90 New Haven, CT — United States w/ Tears For Fears 16-Feb-90 Williamsburg, VA — United States w/ Tears For Fears 17-Feb-90 Patriot Center, Fairfax, VA — United States w/ Tears For Fears 18-Feb-90 Brendan Byrne Arena, East Rutherford, NJ — United State w/ Tears For Fears 20-Feb-90 San Diego, CA — United States w/ Tears For Fears 22-Feb-90 Inglewood, CA — United States w/ Tears For Fears 24-Feb-90 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA — United States w/ Tears For Fears. (This show may have been moved to the Warfield) 25-Feb-90 Sacramento, CA — United States w/ Tears For Fears 27-Feb-90 Ventura, CA 28-Feb-90 Long Beach, CA March 1-3, 1990 Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA 04-Mar-90 Vertigo, Los Angeles, CA March 9-10, 1990 Power Station, Auckland, NZ 12-Mar-90 Transformers Nightclub, Brisbane — Australia 13-Mar-90 Seagulls Stardust Room, Tweed Heads — Australia 15-Mar-90 Enmore Theatre, Sydney — Australia 16-Mar-90 Enmore Theatre, Sydney — Australia 17-Mar-90 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney — Australia March 19-21, 1990 Metro Nightclub, Melbourne, AUS 23-Mar-90 Old Lion Hotel, North Adelaide — Australia 24-Mar-90 Old Lion Hotel, North Adelaide — Australia 25-Mar-90 Perth Concert Hall, Perth — Australia 26-Mar-90 Perth Concert Hall, Perth — Australia 28-Mar-90 Auckland — New Zealand (Possibly March 29, 1990) 23-May-90 University Of East Anglia, Norwich, ENG (Supported by Goodbye Mr. Mackenzie) 24-May-90 Aston Villa Leisure Centre, Birmingham, ENG (Supported by Goodbye Mr. Mackenzie) 25-May-90 Newport Centre, Newport, WAL (Supported by Goodbye Mr. Mackenzie) 26-May-90 Royal Court Theatre, Liverpool, ENG (Supported by Goodbye Mr. Mackenzie) 28-May-90 Dublin Stadium, Dublin, IRE 29-May-90 Avoneil Leisure Centre, Belfast, NI 31-May-90 Barrowlands, Glasgow, SCOT (Supported by Goodbye Mr. Mackenzie) 01-Jun-90 Temple Park Centre, South Shields, ENG (Supported by Goodbye Mr. Mackenzie) 02-Jun-90 Brixton Academy, London, ENG (Supported by Goodbye Mr. Mackenzie) 03-Jun-90 Brixton Academy, London, ENG (Supported by Goodbye Mr. Mackenzie) 25-Jun-90 Marquee, New York City, NY (Debbie only) 26-Jun-90 Hampton Beach, NH 28-Jun-90 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 29-Jun-90 Lake Compounce, New Haven, CT (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 01-Jul-90 Milwaukee Summerfest, Milwaukee, WI (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 02-Jul-90 Pine Knob, Detroit, MI (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 03-Jul-90 Kingswood, Toronto, ON (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 04-Jul-90 La Ronda, Montreal, QC (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 06-Jul-90 Great Woods, Mansfield, MA (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 07-Jul-90 Civic Center, Portland, ME (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 08-Jul-90 Memorial, Burlington, VT (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 09-Jul-90 Tower Theater, Philadelphia, PA (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 11-Jul-90 Jones Beach Theater, Wantagh, NY (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 12-Jul-90 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 13-Jul-90 Darien Lake, Darien, NY (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 14-Jul-90 Nautica Stage, Cleveland, OH (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 16-Jul-90 Music Theater, Columbus, OH (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 17-Jul-90 World Music Center, Chicago, IL (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 18-Jul-90 Timberwolf Park, Cincinnati, OH (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 19-Jul-90 Lakewood Amphitheater, Atlanta, GA (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 21-Jul-90 Starlight Amphitheater, Kansas City, MO (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 22-Jul-90 Fox Theater, St. Louis, MO (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 23-Jul-90 Mud Island, Memphis, TN (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 24-Jul-90 River Park Amphitheater, Tulsa, OK (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 26-Jul-90 Fairport Amphitheater, Houston, TX (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 26-Jul-90 Fair Park Band Shell, Dallas, TX (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 27-Jul-90 Cullen Theater, Houston, TX (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 28-Jul-90 Aquafest, Austin, TX (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 30-Jul-90 Paolo Soleri Amphitheater, Santa Fe, NM (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 31-Jul-90 Fiddler's Green, Denver, CO (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 01-Aug-90 Park West Amphitheater, Salt Lake City, UT (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 03-Aug-90 Irvine Meadows, Irvine, CA (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 04-Aug-90 Open Air, San Diego, CA (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 05-Aug-90 Mesa Amphitheater, Mesa, AZ (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 08-Aug-90 Greek Theater, Los Angeles, CA (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 09-Aug-90 Greek Theater, Los Angeles, CA (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 10-Aug-90 Arlington, Santa Barbara, CA (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 11-Aug-90 Greek Theater, Berkeley, CA (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 12-Aug-90 Exhibition Hall, Sacramento, CA (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 14-Aug-90 Schnitzer Auditorium, Portland, OR (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 15-Aug-90 Paramount, Seattle, WA (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 16-Aug-90 Memorial Hall, Victoria, BC (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 17-Aug-90 Lion's Bowl, Vancouver, BC (with Ramones, Tom Tom Club) 10-Nov-90 New York, NY — United States (w/ Andy Bell, Promo For "Red, Hot & Blue") 1991 18-Apr-91 Limelight Club, New York City, NY (Promo For "Red, Hot & Blue" by invitation only on behalf of Arista Records) 5/?/1991 Paragon Club, Miami, FL 26-Jun-91 Warwick University, Coventry, ENG ("President's Ball") 28-Jun-91 Roskilde Festival/Midfin Festival, Cafe Rampelyset, Roskilde, DEN 29-Jun-91 Isle of Calves Festival 29-30, Jun-91 Rock Am Ring Festival, Nurburgring, GER (Cancelled. featuring Sisters Of Mercy, INXS, Sting, and Aztec Camera in addition to Debbie) 30-Jun-91 Turku Festival, Turku — Finland 02-Jul-91 St. Austell Coliseum, Cornwall — England 03-Jul-91 Colston Hall, Bristol — England 04-Jul-91 Royal Concert Hall, Nottingham — England 05-Jul-91 Wolverhampton Civic Centre, Wolverhampton — England 07-Jul-91 Athens — Greece (unconfirmed) 08-Jul-91 Brussels — Belgium (unconfirmed, possibly the following night) 09-Jul-91 Ancienne Belgique, Brussels — Belgium 10-Jul-91 Paradiso, Amsterdam — Holland 12-Jul-91 Leysin Festival, Leysin — Switzerland 13-Jul-91 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG (Summer XS supporting INXS with Hothouse Flowers, Jesus Jones, Roachford & Jellyfish) 13-Jul-91 Kent Custom Bike Show,Dymchurch, ENG (gig at midnight) 14-Jul-91 Apollo, Manchester — England 16-Jul-91 Aberdeen Music Hall, Aberdeen — Scotland 17-Jul-91 Assembly Rooms, Edinburgh — Scotland 18-Jul-91 Barrowlands. Glasgow — Scotland 20-Jul-91 Mayflower, Southampton — England 21-23-Jul-91 Hammersmith Odeon, London — England 13-Nov-91 Photo Exhibition at CBGB Gallery, New York, NY 16-Nov-91 CBGB's, New York, NY (billed as the "Dirty Harry Band Featuring Deborah Harry.") 30-31, Nov-91 Palladium, New York, NY 07-Dec-91 China Club, New York, NY (with Kathleen Turner at a benefit for "City Kids") 1992 March, 1992 Pro-Choice Rally, Washington, DC (Debbie lip-synched 2 songs) 25-Apr-92 Ritz, United States (announcing at a Big Audio Dynamite gig) 04-May-92 AIDS Benefit at Industriala Superstar, United States (Unconfirmed) 18-May-92 Amazon Club, New York, NY (Fashion show to support the environment) 29-May-92 Paragon Club, Miami, FL ("A special solo track performance by Deborah Harry with special guest Betty") 07-Sep-92 Washington Square Park' New York, NY (Wigstock performing one song) 19-Sep-92 Tracks, Washington, DC 17-Oct-92 Church Benefit, United States (w/ Iggy Pop, Tom Tom Club, Laurie Anderson. Unconfirmed) 19-Dec-92 La Mama Theater, New York, NY (Performs "I Can See Clearly" for Jackie 60 TV Show) 1993 07-Mar-93 Washington Irving High School, New York, NY (Wooster Group Benefit with Roches & John Kelly) 12-Mar-93 Supper Club, New York, NY (Poops disco night / fashion show for Michael Schmidt) 22-May-93 HMV Record Store, New York, NY (benefit with the B-52s) 06-Sep-93 Thompson Square Park, New York, NY (Wigstock Performing "Communion") 25-Sep-93 Bang, London, ENG (short (40 minute) gig at small gay bar) 31-Oct-93 The Tunnel, New York, NY 20-Nov-93 Inn On The Park, Jersey, Channel Islands (Warm-up show for "Debravation" Tour Band: Deborah Harry (vocals), Chris Stein (guitar), Peter Min (Guitar), James Murphy (drums), Greta Brinkman (bass)) 21-Nov-93 Corn Exchange, Cambridge — England 22-Nov-93 Pavilion Theatre, Bournemouth, ENG 24-Nov-93 Labatt's Apollo Theatre, Manchester, ENG 25-Nov-93 Empire Theatre, Sunderland — Scotland 26-Nov-93 Royal Concert Hall, Glasgow — Scotland 27-Nov-93 Royal Court Theatre, Liverpool — England 29-Nov-93 City Hall, Sheffield — England 30-Nov-93 Assembly Rooms, Derby — England 02-Dec-93 Cliff's Pavilion, Southend — England 03-Dec-93 Regent Theatre, Ipswich — England 04-Dec-93 Hammersmith Labatt's Apollo, London — England 06-Dec-93 St. David's Hall, Cardiff — Wales 07-Dec-93 Festival Theatre, Paignton — England 08-Dec-93 The Hawth, Crawley — England 09-Dec-93 Symphony Hall, Birmingham — England 31-Dec-93 Club Boca, Boca Raton, FL (5 song track show) 1994 27-Feb-94 Rich's Club, Houston, TX — United States 07-May-94 Chicken Soup Brigade, Seattle, WA (AIDS Dance-a-thon) 13-May-94 Club Lupo's, Providence, RI 14-May-94 The Sting, Hartford, CT — United States 15-May-94 Paradise Club, Boston, MA — United States 15-May-94 Avalon, Boston, MA 17-May-94 Toad's Place, New Haven, CT 18-May-94 Irving Plaza, New York, NY — United States 20-May-94 Malibu Club, Lido Beach, NY — United States 21-May-94 Stone Pony, Asbury Park, NJ — United States 22-May-94 City Gardens, Trenton, NJ — United States 24-May-94 Chestnut Cabaret, Philadelphia, PA — United States 25-May-94 930 Club, Washington, DC — United States 26-May-94 Metropol, Pittsburgh, PA — United States 28-May-94 The Chance, Poughkeepsie, NY — United States 15-Jun-94 Detour, Dallas, TX 19-Jun-94 Kaboom, Houston, TX 23-Jun-94 Roxy, New York, NY (Lifebeat, AIDS benefit) 24-Jun-94 Radio Festival, Albany, NY (w/ Joan Jett) 15-Jul-94 Don Hill's Squeezebox, New York, NY (Michael Schmidt's Birthday Party. Debbie performed four songs with the club's band: "X Offender", "Look Good In Blue", "Living In The Real World", and "Rip Her To Shreds") 04-Sep-94 Wigstock, New York, NY (performing "Rip Her To Shreds") 07-Sep-94 Club "IT", Amsterdam, NED 10-Sep-94 Tracks, Tampa, FL — United States 23-Sep-94 Aladdin Theater, Portland, OR — United States 24-Sep-94 Vogue Theater, Vancouver, BC — Canada 25-Sep-94 Backstage Club, Seattle, WA — United States 27-Sep-94 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA — United States 28-Sep-94 The Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA — United States 29-Sep-94 The Flash, San Diego, CA — United States 30-Sep-94 Luna Park, Los Angeles, CA — United States 01-Oct-94 First Ave., Minneapolis, MN — United States 02-Oct-94 Club Dewash, Madison, WI — United States 03-Oct-94 Schuba's, Chicago, IL — United States 04-Oct-94 Oberlin College, Oberlin, OH — United States 05-Oct-94 Washington University, St. Louis, MO — United States 07-Oct-94 Ohio State University - Ohio Union Lawn, Columbus, OH — United States 08-Oct-94 Manchester Craftsman's Guild, Pittsburgh, PA — United States 10-Oct-94 The Opera House, Toronto, ON 11-Oct-94 The Penguin, Ottawa, ON 13-Oct-94 Middle East Club, Cambridge, MA 14-Oct-94 Club Babyhead, Providence, RI 15-Oct-94 Merkin Concert Hall - Knitting Factory, New York, NY 19-Nov-94 Knitting Factory, New York, NY (2 sets by Deborah Harry and the Jazz Passengers, performing material from the In Love album and versions of "The Tide Is High" and "Love TKO") 02-Dec-94 Beacon Theater, New York, NY (Giorno Poetry Benefit) Dec. ?, 1994 Florida 31-Dec-94 Don Hill's Squeezebox, New York, NY 1995 27-Jan-95 Club Bene, New York, NY (The Jazz Passengers w/ Deborah Harry) 29-Mar-95 New York, NY (AIDS Benefit NYC unconfirmed) 31-Mar-95 Don Hill's Squeezebox, New York, NY(late show (technically on April 1). Cover songs done today: "Sexy Ida" by Ike and Tina Turner; "Millenium" by Killing Joke; "The Passenger" by Iggy Pop; "Waiting For The Miracle" by Leonard Cohen with Sharon Robinson) The Jazz Passengers w/ Deborah Harry 12-13-Apr-95 S.O.B.'s, New York, NY (unconfirmed) 28-Apr-95 Grand Palace, Brussels, BEL 29-Apr-95 Place Stephanie, Brussels, BEL 19-May-95 Preakness Benefit, Baltimore, MD (solo) 20-May-95 Gay Pride, Long Beach, CA (solo, unconfirmed) 24-25, May-95 S.O.B.'s, New York, NY (unconfirmed) 26-27-May-95 Orlando, FL (unconfirmed) 19-Jun-95 The Knitting Factory, New York, NY 23-Jun-95 Meltdown Festival, London, ENG (Elvis Costello joined The Jazz Passengers for a few songs. Support from Afro Blok and from the Rebirth Brass Band) 24-Jun-95 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG 27-Jun-95 Fabrik, Hamburg, GER 28-Jun-95 KITO, Breman, GER 29-Jun-95 Ulmer Zelt, Ulm, GER 30-Jun-95 Kulturzelt, Kassel, GER 01-Jul-95 Podewil, Berlin, GER 02-Jul-95 Roskilde Festival - Green Stage, Roskilde, DEN 04-Jul-95 Waschhaus, Pottsdam, GER 05-Jul-95 Muffathalle, Munich, GER 07-Jul-95 Theatrehaus Zelt, Stuttgart, GER 08-Jul-95 Kulturarena, Jena, GER 09-Jul-95 Opera House, Vienna, AUT (Vienna Jazz Festival) 11-Jul-95 Kino Ebensee, Ebensee, AUT 12-Jul-95 Tolhaus, Karlsruhe, GER 14-Jul-95 North Sea Jazz Fest, Den Haag, NED 28-Jul-95 Holiday In Center, Halifax, NS 11-Aug-95 Galleria Denver PAC, Denver, CO 18-Aug-95 The Bottom Line, New York, NY 02-Sep-95 AIDS Benefit at Town Hall, Provincetown, MA (solo) 03-Sep-95 Avalon, Boston, MA (solo. This was a performance *outside* Avalon, on a stage set up at the end of Landsdowne Street (which was blocked off), at around 6pm to celebrate the arrival of the NY to Boston AIDS ride bicyclists) 10-Sep-95 AXIS, Boston, MA (headlined the kick-off weekend party for the 1st Boston - New York City AIDS Ride) 12-Sep-95 Iron Horse, Northampton, MA 15-Sep-95 Grand Slam, Minneapolis, MN 16-Sep-95 7th House, Pontiac, MI 26-Oct-95 The Cooler, New York, NY 30-Nov-95 "Barney's" Store Opening, New York, NY 1-2, Dec-95 Blues Alley, Washington, DC 8-9, Dec-95 The Knitting Factory, New York, NY 1996 01-Jan-96 Eden 2000, Dallas, TX 04-Jan-96 Don Hill's Squeezebox, New York, NY (concert broadcast live on the Internet) 26-Jan-96 Willemsens Woche TV, Hamburg, GER 27-Jan-96 Jazzhaus Freiburg, Freiburg, GER 28-Jan-96 New Morning, Paris, FRA 30-Jan-96 Atlantis, Basel, SUI 31-Jan-96 Schuur, Luzern, SUI 01-Feb-96 Brotfabrik, Frankfurt, GER 02-Feb-96 Franz Club, Berlin, GER 04-Feb-96 KFZ, Marburg, GER 05-Feb-96 Kulturzentrum Kammgarn, Kaiserslautern, GER 6-10-Feb-96 Jazz Cafe, London, ENG 17-Feb-96 The Bottom Line, New York, NY 20-Feb-96 Irving Plaza, New York, NY (Guest Appearance w/ The Heads) 29-Mar-96 The Town Hall, New York, NY 13-Apr-96 S.O.B.'s, New York, NY 03-May-96 College Of Staten Island, Staten Island, NY 20-Jun-96 Place Du Parlement, Quebec City, QC 20-Jun-96 Walker Theater, Winnipeg, MB 22-Jun-96 The Uptown Stage, Calgary, AB 23-Jun-96 Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, BC 26-Jun-96 Buddies Theatre, Toronto, ON 28-Jun-96 Centennial Auditorium, Saskatoon, SK 29-Jun-96 Westin Hotel Ballroom, Edmonton, AB 30-Jun-96 Theatre Du Gesu, Montreal, QC 09-Jul-96 Miles Davis Hall, Montreux, SUI 10-Jul-96 Szene Wien, Vienna, AUT 11-Jul-96 Harold Schmidt TV, Cologne, GER 12-Jul-96 Schultheiss- Braurerei, Berlin, GER 13-Jul-96 Die Scheune, Leipzig, GER 15-Jul-96 Parco Riverside, Rome, ITY 16-Jul-96 Museo Arte Contemporanea, Prato, ITY 17-Jul-96 Parco Alle Serre, Milan, ITY 18-Jul-96 Villa Clerici, Torino, ITY 20-Jul-96 Phoenix Festival, Stratford-Upon-Avon, ENG 05-Sep-96 The Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA 6-7-Sep-96 San Diego Street Scene, San Diego, CA 24-Oct-96 House Of Blues, Los Angeles, CA 25-Oct-96 San Francisco Jazz Fest, San Francisco, CA 31-Oct-96 Blues Alley, Washington, DC 01-Nov-96 Blues Alley, Washington, DC 02-Nov-96 Blues Alley, Washington, DC 08-Nov-96 Iron Horse, Northampton, MA 09-Nov-96 Regatta Bar, Cambridge, MA 10-Nov-96 Regatta Bar, Cambridge, MA 15-Nov-96 The Knitting Factory, New York, NY 15-Nov-96 The Knitting Factory, New York, NY 26-Nov-96 Lied Center Nova Convention, Kansas City, MO (Burroughs & Giorno Related w/ Chris) 29-Nov-96 Poznan Jazz Fair, Poznan, POL 01-Dec-96 Blackheath Concert Hall, London, ENG 02-Dec-96 Club Rodon, Athens, GRE 03-Dec-96 Club Milos, Thessaloniki, GRE 05-Dec-96 Hot Brass, Paris, FRA December, 1996 Webster Hall, New York, NY (Debbie w/ The Heads) December, 1996 The Roxy, New York, NY (Solo, Donna Karan's Xmas Party) 31-Dec-96 Pleasuredome, San Francisco, CA 1997 12-Feb-97 David Letterman Show, New York, NY (with Elvis Costello) 20-Feb-97 Wilburt's Bar & Grill, Cleveland, OH 21-Feb-97 7th House, Pontiac, MI 22-Feb-97 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH 23-Feb-97 House Of Blues, Chicago, IL 25-Feb-97 First Ave., Minneapolis, MN 27-Feb-97 Blue Note, Columbia, MD 28-Feb-97 Nikz At TheTop, Oklahoma City, OK 02-Mar-97 Boulder Theater, Boulder, CO 03-Mar-97 Double Diamond, Aspen, CO 04-Mar-97 Zephyr Club, Salt Lake City, UT 06-Mar-97 Palookaville, Santa Cruz, CA 07-Mar-97 Live 105 Radio Show, San Francisco, CA 08-Mar-97 The Usual, San Jose, CA 09-Mar-97 The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA 11-Mar-97 Virgin Megastore & House Of Blues, Los Angeles, CA 12-Mar-97 Texas Station Casino, Las Vegas, NV 14-Mar-97 Music Hall, Santa Fe, NM 15-Mar-97 Liberty Lunch, Austin, TX 16-Mar-97 Rockefeller's, Houston, TX 17-Mar-97 Caravan Of Dreams, Fort Worth, TX 19-Mar-97 House Of Blues, New Orleans, LA May 1997 Uncasville, CT 01-Jul-97 Widder Bar, Zurich, SUI 02-Jul-97 Sava Center Hall, Belgrade, YUG 03-Jul-97 Arge Kulturgelande Nonntal, Salzburg, AUT 04-Jul-97 Kongsberg, Oslo, NOR 07-Jul-97 Soliden Stage, Stockholm, SWE 9-11-Jul-97 Jazz Cafe, London, ENG 12-Jul-97 Petofi Hall, Budapest, HUN 13-Jul-97 San Francesco Al Prato, Purugia, ITY 15-Jul-97 Heineken Green Room (Hotel NH Canciller Ayala), Vitoria-Gasteiz, SPA 16-Jul-97 Heineken Green Room (Hotel NH Canciller Ayala), Vitoria-Gasteiz, SPA 17-Jul-97 Heineken Green Room (Hotel NH Canciller Ayala), Vitoria-Gasteiz, SPA 28-Jul-97 Rye Playland, Rye, NY (performed 3 songs with Groove Thing) 09-Aug-97 Town Hall, Provincetown, MA (AIDS benefit) 1998 14-Feb-98 Shine, New York, NY (Marcus Linial Presents A Special Valentine Affair. Deborah Harry featuring Gretchen Langheld and House Afire with special guest Chris Stein) 26-May-98 Oxford Playhouse, Oxford, ENG 28-May-98 Barbican Hall, London, ENG (with Bobby Previte) 2000 14-Nov-00 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (Racing Green London Jazz Festival: with Elvis Costello) 2002 29-Jan-02 Gershwin Hotel, New York, NY (a poetry/lyric reading from the Blondie biography) 18-Mar-02 G-A-Y Club (at the Astoria), London, ENG (Deborah Harry & The Fishsticks) 19-Mar-02 Barbican Centre, London, ENG 19-May-02 Barbican Hall, London, ENG (with Roy Nathanson, Bill Ware and The Jazz Passengers with the BBC Orchestra) 2003 20-Sep-03 Great Eastern Hotel, London, ENG (Chi Chi Valenti event/fashion show called "Return to New York" performing an extended version of "Good Boys") 2007 08-Nov-07 The Fillmore, New York, NY 09-Nov-07 Keswick Theater, Glenside, PA 10-Nov-07 Foxwoods Casino, Ledyard, CT 12-Nov-07 Magic City Music Hall, Johnson City, NY 13-Nov-07 9:30 Club, Washington, DC w/ Kristoffer Ragnstam 14-Nov-07 The Orange Peel, Asheville, NC 16-Nov-07 Jackie Gleason Theatre, Miami, FL 17-Nov-07 Jannus Landing, St. Petersburg, FL (Cancelled, originally announced but replaced) 17-Nov-07 Tampa Theater, Tampa, FL 20-Nov-07 Turner Hall, Milwaukee, WI 21-Nov-07 Agora Theater , Cleveland, OH 22-Nov-07 Roxy, Windsor, ON (Cancelled) 23-Nov-07 Phoenix Theater, Toronto, ON 24-Nov-07 Vogue, Indianapolis, IN 27-Nov-07 Brady Theater, Tulsa, OK (Cancelled) 28-Nov-07 House Of Blues, Dallas, TX 30-Nov-07 Ameristar Casino, Kansas City, MO (Cancelled) 30-Nov-07 Belly Up, Aspen, CO 01-Dec-07 Bluebird Theater, Denver, CO 02-Dec-07 Sunshine Theater, Albuquerque, NM 04-Dec-07 House Of Blue, Anaheim, CA 05-Dec-07 The Belly-Up Tavern, Solana Beach, CA 07-Dec-07 Henry Fonda Theater, Los Angeles, CA 08-Dec-07 Santa Fe Station Casino, Las Vegas, NV 09-Dec-07 The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA 2008 25-Aug-08 Joe's Pub, New York, NY (benefit for Judith Malina's Living Theatre performing "If I Had You" and "Love with a Vengeance" accompanied on piano by Our Lady J) 07-Sep-08 Tomkins Square Park, New York, NY ("Howlucination '08" an outdoor arts fair that Debbie was due to attend but could not because she was stuck somewhere due to a hurricane 09-Sep-08 Fashion Rocks 2008 New York, NY (performing "Call Me" With Fergie (of the Black Eyed Peas) 06-Oct-08 Highline Ballroom, New York, NY (3rd Annual "Gimme Shelter Rock & Rescue" benefit. Hosted by Adam Horovitz (aka Adrock of the Beastie Boys) and Gina Gershon, and featured performances by Lissy Trullie, Jesse Malin, Goonsquad, Bloody Social, Earl Greyhound and Adam Green, with DJ sets by Moby and J.D. Samson (of Le Tigre) 2010 25-Jan-10 Le Poisson Rouge, New York, NY (Debbie participated in a Penny Arcade performance, reading a piece called "Phone Girl", her part being about a receiptionist at a 'massage parlor'. Lady Miss Kier from Deee-Lite was the DJ for the evening) 13-May-10 Carnegie Hall, New York, NY (The Rainforest Fund's 21st Birthday Celebration Benefit Concert with Sting, Elton John, Lady Gaga, Bruce Springsteen and Dame Shirley Bassey for. Debbie sang Tide is High in the first act and Call Me in the second act. For the showstopper of the evening, they all performed Don't Stop Believin') 29-Sep-10 Jazz Standard,New York, NY (with The Jazz Passengers) 2011 25-Mar-11 Hall One, The Sage Gateshead, ENG (Gateshead International Jazz Festival 11, Debbie Harry, the Jazz Passengers and Northern Sinfonia)